The Lab Coat
by jbskyyy
Summary: Jane wants to search through Maura's study closet . Maura has college videos of herself in college hidden in the study closet. Jane and Maura have a great friendship going before the videos are discovered . Will they still be friends after viewing the videos?
1. Chapter 1

The Lab coat

Chapter 1

Boston receives a foot and a half of snow overnight. That on top of the 20 inches already on the ground. Jane has been staying at Maura's since the snow began a week ago. The BPD has been at a stand still hardly any crimes have been reported. So they have given them both some time off but are on call if needed.

Maura has been catching up on all the new medical articles she had missed reading when they were so busy last month. While Jane catches up on all the TV shows &amp; beers she has missed. But as Jane sits there sipping her beer she keeps one eye on the TV and the other on Maura's study closet. Her curiosity of what all is in there is killing her. She wants to dive in there and inspect every inch of it without Maura knowing she's doing it. Because Maura casually mentioned once when she asked her what was in there . She said she had a few old college videos of when she was an attending freshman at BSU . So that peaked her interest and Jane really wanted to see what Maura looked like as a young coed.

Maura looked up from her desk and saw Jane gazing at her study closet door and smiled to herself and said,

"Um Jane is that door more interesting than what is on TV? You know we can change the channel and find something else on . There is a documentary on the South African villages who are learning to police the region."

Jane shakes out of her gaze and turns to look at her as she scrunches her face.

"No documentaries Maura I 'd rather watch paint dry than watch most of them."

Jane thinking Maura caught her wondering about her study closet tries to cover and says,

" I was just thinking maybe I should try to shovel the driveway for you now or do you think I should wait for the snow to stop?"

Maura grinning knowing Jane's lying . Interrupting their conversation they hear a loud snow plow truck slowly passing the house scrapping the road outside .

"I'd wait Jane , I don't think this snow is stopping anytime soon."

They both turn their heads toward the door as they hear the snow plow's loud screeching brakes come to a stop. Then a loud banging thud and then the door as it starts to fling wide open . Angela steps one foot in the door and turns to wave at the snow plow driver , then yells to him.

"Thanks Grady see you soon!"

Maura and Jane look at each other making oh really faces at each other but are puzzled.

"Okay Ma who is Grady? And why are you out hitchhiking rides with snow plow drivers?"

Angela giggles as she turns with her arms full of bags and a package she throws to Jane.

"That's your mail I picked it up for you on the way here. And I'm not hitching rides , that was Grady Wright . We have a date later."

Maura smiles as she comes over to the couch to hear more from Angela. Jane's mouth is open in shock .

" A date later? And who is this Grady guy? Are you just going out with him to get rides or what?"

Maura slaps Jane's arm "Oh Jane I'm sure Angela isn't doing that. I'm sure Grady is a very nice snow plow driver...um man ,I mean "

Jane starts to open her package . Maura peeks over to see too. Jane sees what it is .

"Oh YaY! It's the extra thin police utility belt I ordered!"

Maura and Angela look at each other and roll their eyes at one another. Jane holds it up and counts the attachments on the belt with her finger.

" 1,2 ,3 , 4, 5...Oh and one to hold my cell . Cool huh?"

They both nod at her unenthusiastically at her and say together,

"Yes ,very cool Jane."

Jane plays with her new belt and Angela jumps up,

"Well speaking of cool girls but more sexy than cool. I have come to pick up my sexy black dress I think I left in the guest house. I want to wear it for Mr. Wright later on our date."

In unison grinning ear to ear Maura and Jane look at each other and then say to Angela jokingly,

" Ooooooooh Mr. Right huh?"

Angela slaps Maura's knee laughing "No it's Mr. Wright with a W . He's a very nice man Jane don't make that disapproving face at me."

Jane throws out her hands "What face Ma? I think it's nice your dating a snow plow driver."

Jane makes the face again and Maura smacks her arm.

"Jane I'm sure Mr. Wright is a very nice man ."

Angela stares down her daughter,

"Yes he is Maura thank you. Oh Maura could you help me with my makeup I want to look good for Grady ?"

Maura stands up "Yes of course Angela it'll be my pleasure."

Maura places her hand on Angela's back and slowly leads her out walking to the guest house as they both give mean looks to Jane as they pass by her.

Jane laughs it off and takes a drink of her beer,

" Ma I'll just sit here and enjoy my beer while Maura goes and sexes you up for Mr. Right . "

Maura and Angela stop and gives her a wtf look.

"C'mon you know what I meant. Make her look sexy for him, oh you two just go."

They walk out the back door giggling. Jane waits a second then looks at the back door as it closes shut. She stands up and climbs over the back of the couch and runs to Maura's study closet.

Once inside the closet Jane starts searching for dvds that hold the exploits of the young coed's on it. Knowing Maura will know she has been in there she stops trying to being careful about putting things back in it's place and starts throwing everything aside in a desperate rush to find the videos. She sees a pile of VCR tapes buried in the back . It then dawned on her the videos would probably be on VCR tapes not dvds since it was filmed in her freshman year in college. She picks up the first tape and reads the label then tosses them aside one by one.

" Anatomy 101 ...nope next

first dorm room...nope second dorm room ...nope but remember to ask Maura about that. Oooh here this one sounds promising...First Fraternity social. I'll just take all four and watch them tonight. Wait I'll need a VCR . Does she have one here?"

Jane picks up the four VCR tapes and sticks her head out of the closet to make sure Maura wasn't back yet. She then goes around the house looking for a VCR she can watch the tapes on. As she heads toward the kitchen to look she hears them coming back. Jane quickly hides the tapes behind her back .

"Hey guys you already done?"

Angela passes in front of her and grabs two wine glasses as Maura bends down and brings up a bottle of wine. Angela smiles as she turns to go back to the guest house saying

"Not yet but this will help us."

Maura nodding "You want to help ?"

"Ha ,no you guys go have fun."

Jane closes the door behind them after they leave. She searches the kitchen with no luck. She has looked every where except for the guest bedroom and Maura's bedroom. She takes one step into Maura's bedroom then steps back out thinking nope even if one is in there she couldn't watch it in there. She goes to her guest bedroom and plops on the bed holding the tapes tightly in both hands defeated. She lays back on the bed wondering where she can watch the tapes. She is so looking forward to teasing Maura about how she looks in the tapes but is afraid she's never going to get the chance. She sits up and looks around the room and says,

"I need a beer ," then she spots something under the dresser. "What's this? Could it be?  
Jane jumps off the bed quickly and scampers down on the floor on her knees and pulls out a hidden VCR from underneath the dresser.

"Yay it's even still hooked up to the TV."

She hears her Ma saying something in the living room. She quickly pushes the VCR back under the dresser . She hides the tapes under the bed and walks casually back into the living room.

Immediately entering the room she is attacked by Jo Friday jumping on her and Bass scampering fast to her.

"Oh the beasts are loose Maura help!"

"Oh Jane they've been locked up in the guest house all day . They miss you , now be nice."

Jane bends down picks Jo up and pets her as Bass arrives at her feet. She bends down and pats on top of Bass's shell.

" Maybe I'd be nicer to you if I was visiting you at the zoo? I'd even bring you a strawberry. You'd like that huh?"

Jane looks up and sees the horrified reaction on Maura's face.

"Kidding , kidding I'm just kidding Maura."

Maura folded her arms in a huff but then bent down to talk to Bass as she pats him on his shell .

"Don't you listen to her you know I'd never ever put you in a zoo."

Angela shakes her head as she hears the snow plow approach

"Okay enough animal's time this is Angela's date time later girls."

"Wait Ma don't we get to meet him first?"

"Nope."

Angela smiles as she closes the door behind her. Maura says,

"Have a good time Angela."

Maura goes to the kitchen and refills her wine glass. She grabs a beer for Jane and carries them back into the living room.

"Here I brought you a beer."

"Thanks Maura"

Maura sits down looks at what Jane's watching on TV.

"You're watching golf?"

"What? No I was trying to catch the baseball scores. Go ahead turn it I'm not watching anything."

Maura starts flipping around channels and finds Downton Abbey on. She stops leans back takes a sip of wine. Jane fidgets and sits up.

"You know what ? I think I'm going to turn in . Goodnight Maur."

"But wait Jane I thought you liked this show? We can watch something else if you want to."

"No that's okay I'm tired. It's been a long day . Plus I have a long day of shoveling snow tomorrow so I'm going to bed ."

"Okay goodnight Jane."

Jane tries not to run to the guest room. Because all she could think about is watching the VCR tapes of Maura. She fast walks once she gets to the hallway. Once in the guest room she tries to close the door behind her. She rushes to put in the first tape , Anatomy 101. She starts talking to herself

"Okay I need to set the mood. I got a beer check . Okay I want to be comfortable ."

She takes off all her clothes and puts on her softest Sox's t-shirt she sleeps in then puts on her favorite black sleep shorts . She then wiggles her arms and body around and says ,

"Oh that's so much better , bras should be illegal . Okay now I'm ready to watch. I'll probably get enough ammunition to tease her with for years ."

Jane dives on the bed and rearranges the pillows and covers to get all comfy. She raises the remote to the TV and sees her new thin utility belt laying at the end of the bed. She reaches and picks it up admiring it. She gets out of bed.

"But first I need to try out my new belt. I need to transfer all my stuff from my old belt to the new one."

She grabs her old belt and puts her handcuffs ,radio ,keys and holster on the belt. She then fastens the belt around her waist and looks for her gun to put in the holster.

Jane sits down on the edge of the bed and tries to remember where she put her gun. She decides to go ahead and start the tape. The tape starts as Jane gets up and looks for her gun. She hears a strange woman's voice off camera who must be filming the video.

"Maura c'mon put it on. You are eventually going to be a real doctor so it's alright to try it on."

Maura answers on the video "Fine Jamie I'll put on the lab coat for a minute."

Jane has her head down under the bed reaching for her found gun. She pulls it out stands up and tries to put it in the holster but her t-shirt is too baggy and goes in the holster with her gun. Jane takes the gun out and then takes her t-shirt off. She tries again to put the gun in her holster but then looks up at the video.

Jane's shocked by what she sees and says "Oh my God!"

Jane missed her holster and the gun fell to the floor. She sees that Maura is wearing a pristine white doctor's lab coat with nothing on underneath it. Then she sees Maura walking toward the camera while taking it off very slowly and hears her on the video say to Jamie the woman filming her ,

" That's been about a minute now so you have two seconds to come over here and kiss me."

The lab coat crumples and drops to the floor as the camera starts panning Maura's nubile body up and down until she sees Maura's hand reach out and knocks the camera to the floor . The video flickers switches to a professor teaching an anatomy to a class . Maura must have taped over the rest of the video with the anatomy class.

Jane is in shock because that was the first time she had ever seen Maura naked. She was completely overwhelmed . Because she has always been shy and would never undress around Maura. But Maura would forget at sometimes that Jane was so shy about nudity and start to undress. So Jane would just close her eyes or look the other way. So they both had never seen the other naked before.

As Maura is walking to her bedroom she hears something fall in Jane's room. She stops to investigate . She knocks then sees the door isn't shut all the way and decides to just stick her head in to see if Jane's okay.

"Jane are you..."

Maura is speechless at what she was seeing. Jane picks up her gun and places it in her holster . Not realizing she is standing there topless in front of Maura because she is still in shock over the video . She stutters out ,

"Hey Maura you turning in for the night or something?"

Jane looks at Maura's body like she had never seen it before and her body was started experiencing all sorts of new feelings towards her. While at the same time Maura is staring at Jane's body thinking this was her favorite fantasy coming to life. The one with her favorite detective wearing only her police utility belt and nothing else. Thinking Jane was the only person she knew that could wear out that belt from the inside out by the way she walked with it on. She thought she lost in her fantasy and still dreaming but snapped out of it when she saw Jane was wearing shorts and knew that it surely wasn't her fantasy because in her fantasy Jane was completely nude. She shakes her head and says,

"Are you okay Jane I heard something fall?"

Jane still not realizing she's topless adjusts her gun in the holster . She looks at Maura and hears a soft gasp come from her parted lips and notices she's staring at her but not in her eyes. Reality of being topless hits Jane fast, she's so embarrassed she feels like her whole body is blushing bright red. She quickly covers herself with her arms and hands she feels on her arms how hard her nipples had gotten . She grabs her t-shirt and covers herself.

Now an aroused and flustered Maura apologetically says as she backs out the door. Her eyes still on Jane slowly trying to set to memory every inch of Jane's body in her mind.

"Um sorry I heard a noise. But your fine so um I'll say goodnight .. night Jane."

Jane lifts up one hand and nods "Night Maura."

The door shuts and Jane collapses sitting down on the bed. She could feel her body almost vibrating because she had never been so attracted or so aroused to anyone as much as she was at this very minute to Maura. She couldn't get the vision out of her mind of the young Maura on the video in the lab coat or rather stripping out of it. Her skin looked so silky smooth and tanned all Jane wanted to do was touch it and find out if she felt as amazing as she looked.

"Maura is my friend ,what the hell is happening to me?...Wait a sec Maura was going to kiss that woman on the video. Really Maura with a woman?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lab Coat

chapter 2

If anyone had passed by Maura's house last night they surely would have thought they had seen or felt her house quacking and rocking. Because both Maura and Jane spent a restless night tossing and turning rolling side to side in their beds while thinking about the other. Neither could get the image of the others unclothed body out of their minds.

Maura had tiptoed slowly and approached Jane's guest room at least a dozen times wanting to go in and discuss taking her and Jane's relationship a step further. But always stopped herself thinking she should probably approach Jane slowly to not scare her off. But as Maura returned for the last time to her room she notices the sun was coming up . Maura thought to herself soon Jane ...soon.

Jane put her pillow over her face and screamed into it. She then threw the last thing off her bed in frustration, the pillow bounced off the dresser onto the floor. Jane wiggled and pounded her arms and legs on the bed trying to put an end to the images of Maura's body out of her head but to no avail. She sat up on the bed and looked out the window as the snow blew strongly against the glass. Jane got up and started getting dressed to go shovel the snow. Layer by layer of clothes going on she was getting even more frustrated until she softly mumbled angrily to herself,

"Fuck it I'm going to shovel now. Maybe it'll take my mind off those amazing boobs of hers. Dammit Maura why do you have to be .."

Jane stopped talking to herself as she smelled coffee and heard someone in the kitchen. She pulls on her boot and ties it then stands and stomps her feet softly to get her feet comfortable in the new boots Maura had bought her for shoveling for her in the last snowstorm.

Soft couple of knocks on the guest bedroom door startles Jane as she turns her head to look at the door.

Clears her sleepy throat and gravels out "Yeah come on in."

Door opens as Jane sees a sleepy eyed but smiling Maura holding out a mug to her.

"Thought you might want a cup of coffee?"

Jane took the mug grinning "Yes always, thanks Maur."

Maura looks at Jane's clothes "You going somewhere? I don't think you should they haven't plowed my street yet , maybe you should wait?"

Shaking her head no "I'm not going anywhere except to the driveway to shovel. I think that'll be safe , well at least after I finish shoveling it."

Maura covers her mouth and shyly laughs. She then looks over Jane's outfit and notices she buttoned her flannel shirt wrong.

Jane looks down at what Maura was looking at  
What? Something on my shirt?"

Maura points "No , I think you just buttoned it up out of line."

"Out of line?"

Maura grabs the longer edge and pulls it out. "This side is longer."

Jane smiles then starts unbuttoning her shirt. Maura jumps in and starts buttoning the shirt up right for her.

Last night flashes in Jane mind, she starts turning red and knocks Maura's hands away gently.

"I got it from here Maura thanks."

Maura sees the red cheeks on Jane's face and smiles and slowly sips her own coffee as she turns and walks out of the bedroom.

Jane goes outside and begins shoveling the walkways around Maura's front door . Maura watches from her front window and decides to bring her a cup of coffee out to her.

She walks up to Jane with the coffee in her hand. Jane turns to throw a shovel full of snow to the side and just misses hitting Maura in the face with it.

"Oh God Maura I didn't see you there!"

Maura eyes wide now laughs handing her the coffee "That's okay I should have announced myself. Anyways you missed me."

Jane takes a sip of coffee letting her eyes slowly pan Maura up and down. Maura sees her looking and knows she must be thinking about the video tape of her. She decided about thirty minutes ago to set up the VCR and find the other tapes of her in college she wants Jane to watch. In hopes of moving their relationship to the next level.

"Sorry Maura, I'm about done here. Here take my coffee and go back in . It's too cold out here for you with that thin coat your wearing. I'll be in the house in a few minutes ."

"Okay Jane . Hurry up though I have a little surprise waiting for you. A kinda reward for shoveling for me all week."

Maura winks at her turns and walks back to the house.

Jane shocked gets flustered and starts blushing as her mind goes wild imagining all kinds of ways Maura could be thanking her . She tries to cover by laughing and jokes,

"What ? Oh I know you're going to let me watch all your sex tapes in your the college years."

Maura looks up coyly at Jane ,

"No I'm saving those for a special occasion." Maura walks back in her house closing the door behind her.

Jane stands there in a daze wondering if she really had sex tapes. The wind picks up and strongly blows across her face. The snowflakes are big and start stinging as they hit her hard on her face. Her mouth had fallen open in shock with what Maura had told her. The snow was blowing into her mouth so much she started choking and coughing. She turns her back on the strong wind and catches her breath and gives a quick glance back at the house to make sure Maura hadn't seen her . Coast was clear so she starts shoveling the snow. Jane shoveled and thought about the sex tapes for the next hour or so.

Maura was busy looking through her things to find all of her college tapes. She had in mind a certain tape she remembered and wanted Jane to watch.

Jane was at the end of the driveway when her shovel scraped across a sheet of ice.

"Oh! Nope not going to mess with ice. I'll go get some salt and throw it on the ice."

Jane hears a knock on the window and turns to see if it was Maura wanting something. Jane as she turns her foot had stepped on the ice and she lost her balance and fell hard down on the driveway.

Jane screamed out in pain and pound her fist on the ice patch she now saw clearly. "Owww! Dammit!"

Jane tried to get up but was in too much pain so she just laid there debating whether or not to yell for help from Maura. She just closed her eyes in pain and waited for the pain to pass so she could get up off the ground. But a a few second later she hears Maura standing over top of her.

"Oh Jane are you okay, did you fall?"

Struggling to sit up "Ow,ow,ow yeah stupid ice. Be careful there is ice all around here."

Maura helps Jane stand up slowly and they walk into the house.

"Let's get you off your feet and in bed ."

Jane grins then grimaces in pain as they walk into the guestroom.

"Slowly lower yourself onto the bed Jane."

Maura gently picks up Jane's legs up one at a time and places them easy down on the bed. Jane tries not to scream out in pain . It sounds like grunts and groans to Maura as she is feeling guilty because she hurt herself shoveling her driveway.

"I'm sorry Jane I should have hired a service to clear the driveway. Tell me what can I do, what do you need right now? Are you in a lot of pain? Where exactly does it hurt?"

Jane half grins at all the questions "Um my head right now."

Worried it could be serious "Oh Jane a head injury. I'll call 911 you wait here."

Jane laughs and grabs Maura by her wrist and pulls her back down to sit on the bed beside her.

"My head because too many question Maura. I just hurt my lower back. Didn't mean to scare you."

Maura relieved play smacks Janes shoulder " Oh Jane really. That was not funny , head injuries can be very serious ."

Jane tries to sit up to apologize properly but a shooting pain stops her and she yells out in pain.

"Jane I'm going to get you some ibuprofen and a heating pad. I'll be right back okay? Is there anything else you need while I'm getting those ?"

"Um , Ow fuck! this hurts bad Maura. Ibuprofen ? Do you have anything stronger ? Sorry for cursing but this really hurts."

"Ah okay I'll check. Be right back." Maura turns the VCR on. "Here I put in a new video for you." She winks "Maybe this will make you feel a little better."

Jane watches Maura leave the room. She looks at at the video, a young Maura again.

" Damn , she's fully clothed ."

A few minutes later Maura walks in and hands her a glass of water . She holds a bottle of pills reading it to Jane.

"Jane these are muscle relaxers. They are very strong so we need to be careful how often you take one. It says one every 6 hours . Here go ahead take one now. Let's get those layers of clothes off you too."

Maura starts unzipping her coat and Jane winces in pain and stops her.

"Let's hold off on that at least until the pill kicks in okay?"

"Of course Jane. I received a call from Susie and I need to go over a few reports with her online. Will you be okay if I go do that now? You can just call out for me and I'll come back in here if you need me."

Jane nods as she tries to see the TV behind Maura's head.

"Yeah , yeah go ahead I'll be okay here . I'll just holler at you if I need you, go ."

Maura left as Jane casually turns her head and looks at the bottle of muscle relaxers. She looks at the door then picks up the bottle and takes another pill out then puts the bottle back. Jane pops the pill in her mouth and grins as she takes a drink of water to swallow the pill.

"One more won't hurt I'm in a lot pain."

Watching the video she sees all of Maura's college friends but no Maura. Jane then smells something bad, She realizes it's her , she sweated a lot shoveling all that snow. She decided she needed to take a quick shower. The first pill was kicking in so she carefully got up and stripped off her clothes and took a shower.

Ten minutes later she got out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself and went back into the bedroom. She was feeling a little better as she looked for some clothes to put on. But when she bent down to put on some underwear . She felt a strong stabbing pain shoot across her lower back. She left the underwear on the floor a grabbed the towel and wrapped herself up again. She made it back to the bed and sat down. She looked up and noticed the tape had quit playing . So gingerly crawled down to the end of the bed on her belly . The towel had loosened and fell off as she made it to the end of the bed. Jane reached down on the floor and picked up a new tape and put in in the VCR. She hit play and watched. She was just about to crawl back into the bed but every move she made was too painful. If she stayed with torso on the bed and leaning on her forearms down on the floor she was pain free. So she decided to stay like that and watch the video until the pain passed and she could get back in bed.

Maura finishes up with Susie and fixes Jane a small fruit and cheese plate. She decides to go watch her old college videos with Jane. She is sure Jane will have loads of questions about all the women in the videos.

Happy with her choices of fruits she grabs the plate and a glass of wine for herself and heads for the guest room. Maura pushes the half opened door open all the way with the fruit plate. She looks at the top of the bed no Jane. She walks all the way in the bedroom and is shocked as she sees Jane. She is completely naked hanging halfway off the end of the bed with her knees bent with her feet casually up in the air waving side to side playfully bumping together once or twice. The video is playing and then she sees herself on there kissing her old girlfriend Jamie. She dropped the fruit plate . Thankfully only a couple apple slices fell off the plate. She bends down picks up slices and the plate. Starring at Jane's body.

"Jane what happened ? Did you fall? Are you hurt?"

Still feeling the effects of the pills . She momentarily forgets she doesn't have on any clothes but again neither does Maura on the video which Jane cannot take her eyes off of.

Jane tries to turn to look at Maura but it hurt so she answers to the Maura on the video.

"No I didn't fall. I took a shower." Jane giggles softly.

Maura's slowly examining every inch of Jane's nude body,

"You took a shower and ended up like this? Not that I'm complaining because you look amazing like this but how did this happen?"

Maura walks over and sits next to her on the end of the bed and bends over to look her in the face. But is pleasantly surprised to see she is completely nude. Maura's eyes travel up and down the side of Jane's body, She notices Jane doesn't have any tan lines anywhere I her body. How is that possible? Jane is so shy about her body . How could she be sunbathing in the nude ? Wait it's winter how is this possible? She has to ask.

"Jane why don't you have any tan lines? It's winter how are you tan to begin with?"

Reality smacks Jane out of her muscle relaxer haze.

"Maura! Hand me my towel it fell off me. Cover me up now please!"

Maura covered her mouth with her hand to try to hide her laughing. She pulls the towel out from underneath Jane's naked body. But she just folds it up and places it on her lap.

"No Jane answer me first. My house my rules especially with women who choose to get naked in my house." Maura laughs louder.

Jane could feel Maura's eyes traveling all over her body. She felt a wave of heat overcome her and she just knew her whole body must be blushing red in embarrassment.

"C'mon Maura this is embarrassing just cover me up or at least quit looking at my butt."

"Nope huh uh , not until you explain."

Jane groans trying to get up but cannot.

"Fine! I took another pill so I could take a shower okay."

Maura makes a disapproving face to her.

"I know , I know Maura I shouldn't have. But I was hurting and well I was not smelling so good ,I had to take a shower. So I did and when I bent over try to get dressed the pain came back. I laid on the bed but the video had run out so I needed to put a new one in. I crawled down here and the pain started again when I tried to get back in bed. So I'm staying down here where I don't hurt okay? Now cover up my butt at least. And stop laughing."

"Okay and the tan lines?"

Jane grunts in frustration "Grrr fine tanning bed at Vince's house. But don't tell him I told you."

"Jane that's not healthy you need to stop that. You don't need a tan..you are.. well you are gorgeous my friend."

Jane winces in pain as she picks up the remote to rewind back to what she missed while she spoke to Maura.

Maura looks at Jane's back and thinks of a way to maybe ease her pain. She gets on the bed and walks on her knees and straddles Jane's thighs.

Shocked Jane yells "Hey, hey what are you doing? I meant cover my butt with a towel not with your body."

Maura smirks "Shhh shhh Jane trust me, I'm just going to massage the muscles of your lower back. That will ease the pain for you ."

"But Maur.."

"My house my rules. Now relax."

Maura rubs her hands together fast to warm them. Slowly she places both hands on Jane's lower back and begins massaging .

Jane softly moans but then catches herself and stops.

"Maura I don't think we should be doing this we're friends. And well I'm naked here.."

"Shhh Jane relax."

Maura leans down on top of Jane pressing her upper torso on her. Jane feels something sharp poking her back.

"Ow Maur something is poking my back stop ."

Maur looks down and thinks it might be her belt on her jeans.

"Oh okay wait a second I'll fix that."

She gets up and starts to take off her belt then her jeans and the rest of her clothing falls to the floor leaving her as naked as Jane.

She gently and slowly crawls over and straddles Jane once again. Jane feels her skin on hers and is startled.

"Maura! Are you naked? What are you doing don't you think we should at least discuss this first?"

Maura sexily laughs " I was a little worried myself then I'm pretty sure that I have already received your answer. Right as I was about to straddle your legs again I caught a glimpse of something shimmering off the TV screens light."

Totally confused "What are you talking about ? I didn't give you an answer or message. What did I say or do?"

"Jane shhh calm down . Listen we have been dancing around taking our friendship to the next level for a long time now. Can we agree on that?"

Jane slumps down and relaxes a little.

"Um yeah I guess. But you can't just decide to you know ...ah well like have your way with me without discussing it with me first."

Maura laughs and continues massaging Jane's lower back as she hears a few more moans a pleasure from Jane.

" Okay I hear you Jane . But you gave me a answer already."

"What Maura, what did I say?"

"You didn't say anything but as I was getting on top of you to massage your back I saw... I saw how wet you were from just a few little rubs on your back. So I took it that you are as aroused and attracted to me as I am to you. I just thought getting undressed and giving you a real all over body massage would move things along a little faster. But if I am wrong I will stop just tell me you are not attracted to me."

Jane flips her body around until she is facing Maura and she smiles and asks,

"Okay say that all you said was true, hypothetically. How can I be really sure you feel the same way toward me? I mean in those videos I saw you go from one to another. There was like three on two tapes. God knows how many more on the rest of the tapes. I'm sorry but I just need proof or something of your true feelings Maura."

Maura grins and straddles Jane's waist and sits down on her belly.

"Alright since this is happening here. Like I've stated before my house my rules Jane. So to prove to you how I feel about you I will answer to all your 5 senses . 1) Sound"

Maura leans down puts her lips close to Jane's left ear and whispers 'I'm in love with you Jane'

"2) Sight"

Maura spreads her legs wider and points between her legs and Jane sees how wet Maura has become and nods.

"3) Touch"

Maura takes Jane's hand and places it between her legs and runs Jane's fingers through her soaking wet folds. Jane is speechless.

"4) Smell"

Maura raises Jane's fingers up under her nose.

"Breathe in Jane."

Jane breathes in big and exhales slowly smiling.

"And finally 5) Taste"

Maura lowers Jane's fingers to her lips and Jane opens her mouth.

"Taste Jane"

Tip of Jane's tongue comes out and licks her fingers. They both smile.

"Have I given you enough proof Jane?"

Jane smirks "Only if you let me give the same proof to your five senses now?"

Maura laughs and nods "Deal!"

Jane adds "Oh one more thing . Another muscle relaxer too that'll seal the deal Maura."

Maura and Jane laugh together.

"Oh Jane you are sooo you sometimes. But yeah okay deal."

Maura leans down and softly kisses Jane's still wet lips. Jane breaks the kiss and adds,

"Tomorrow if my back is better we can have a real date...that ends up back at my condo. But remember my condo my rules."

Maura nods yes laughing as she goes in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lab Coat

Chapter 3

In the guest room where Maura and Jane have spent the night cuddling in each others arms. They are awaken by the ringing of Jane's cell phone on the night stand. Jane is still feeling the effects of the muscle relaxers she'd taken last night. She cracks open one eye and sees her phone is vibrating and buzzing around. She smiles and picks it up while she looks down she is watching Maura cuddling up closer to her.

"Rizzoli..."

Korsak says, "Jane we got a homicide ."

Jane confused and still half asleep clears her throat loudly,

"Ahrgdhhh... yeah Korsack um I'm sort of still snowed in here and.."

Vince ,"I know Jane , I've got a ride for you . It should be there in a few minutes. See ya soon."

Jane rubbing her eyes and trying to figure out who was going to pick her up sits up in bed. Maura follows Jane's body with hers and sits up but doesn't let go of Jane. She buries her head in between Jane's neck and shoulder. She spreads small kisses across Jane's neck while she hums happily ,

"Jane, who was that on the phone?"

"Um Korsak . There has been a homicide.."

"Jane you can't drive in all this snow especially in your car. How are you going to get there?"

Jane shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face.

"Don't know Maura. Vince said a ride was coming for me and.."

They both jump and are startled by loud screeching police sirens going off outside. They look at each other and scramble around to find their clothes to put on. Once dressed they run to the front door to see what was going on.

Opening the door Jane protectively moves Maura behind her then they both peeked out the door. They are surprised to see Korsack smiling standing in front of a huge , enormous, gun metal black police armored vehicle with all the lights and sirens blaring. It was even newly fitted with a large snow plow on the front of the armored vehicle.

Maura and Jane laugh and wave Korsak to come in the house. He turns to the officer driving and motions for him to turn off the lights and sirens. Then he makes his way slowly over the drifts of snow that collected over night on the driveway Jane had shoveled the night before.

"I'll start the coffee Jane. You can get ready I'll keep Vince company."

Jane smiling takes a quick look at Korsak to make sure he couldn't see her . He could not see her because his shoe got stuck in the snow and came off . So while he is yelling and cussing out the snow drift , Jane leans over and plants a proper morning soft kiss on a very surprised Maura's lips and after says,

"Just wanted to make sure last night wasn't just a dream."

Maura smiling "No it wasn't a dream but it surely did feel like one Jane. "

Jane tips her head down slightly smiling shyly. In her sexiest morning gravelly voice softly says ,

"The best dream ever."

Vince and Maura are drinking their coffee as Jane comes out freshly dressed from her shower and grumbles.

"Coffee, I need coffee if I have to go out in that snow."

Maura quickly pours her a thermos full and hands it to her.

"How's your back feeling ?"

Maura looks at Korsak and explains,

"Jane hurt her back shoveling the snow yesterday."

Jane smiles shyly at Maura,

"It's fine Maur . Korsak lets get going ,sooner we go the sooner I get to come back here and um well rest my back I guess."

"Yeah okay Jane let's get going."

Korsack gets up and walks out the door as Jane buttons up her parka coat and puts on her gloves.

"Be back soon as I can Maura."

Maura places a kiss on Jane's lips as she wraps a scarf around her neck and shoulders.

"Bye Jane call me , you know if you want to or need me to help on the case."

Jane smirks "I'm always going to need you Maura for work or not so I'll call you first chance I get."

Jane leaves the house . Maura watches her from the window climb up into the armored vehicle. She smiles as she watches Jane instructs the driver to shovel off the driveway before they leave. Once finished Jane opens the door sticks her top half of her body out and waves goodbye to Maura. The lights and sirens come alive and loud as the drive down and out of the driveway and down the road.

Jane and Korsak are in the interrogation room with the man who shot and killed his girlfriend. The man sits with his hands handcuffed to the table just rocking back and forth.

Jane pulls out a chair across from him . She turns it around and straddles it as she sits down on it.

"So John you got anything you want to tell us ?"

Korsak sits down at the table beside Jane and pushes a pen and pad to him.

"Just write down what happened John."

John hangs his head and starts to explain . But Jane's mind wanders as all she can think about is how Maura's lips felt on hers. She absentmindedly raises her fingers up and across her lips. She stops as she hears what John is saying,

"So you know she has this little devil dog that never stops yipping and yelping. We were trapped in that little apartment because of like all that snow you know. That damn dog , it's the dog's fault really I don't know. You see I have been raising a baby tortoise named Ralph."

John starts crying and Jane and Vince look at each other like really this is why he killed his girlfriend. John wipes his nose with the back of his hand still cuffed to the table.

"So Ralphie and me were playing down on the floor. I swear I thought the dog was outside ...but it came running in and picked up Ralphie in it's mouth and ran away before I could stop him and...and he ...he ate Ralphie. He swallowed him whole. He fucking killed my Ralphie. I've never been so mad in my life. I ..."

Jane covers her mouth as she smiling trying not to laugh at John.

"So .. um John you shot your girlfriend because her dog ate your turtle, really?"

John corrects her "Tortoise not turtle and yeah I just lost it ….little Ralphie.."

John breaks down and cries uncontrollably.

"Okay John just write everything out for us."

Jane and Korsak walk out and close the door on John. They walk back to the bullpen to start their paperwork , both shaking their heads. Korsak jokes,

" A case of severe cabin fever I think. You staying at Maura's so I guess you better keep and eye on Jo Friday around Bass."

Jane grins nodding her head then thinks about the real results of what happened.

"Yeah I think I will. Man ,I can't believe that woman had to die because of that . It's just so...I don't know so , so sad."

Korsak agreeing nods and mutters "Fucking snow."

Korsak and Jane spend the rest of the day collecting witness statements and doing all the paperwork for the case. About 6:00pm Korsack finishes his paperwork.

"Getting close Jane? I done , should I make a call get our ride ready to take us home?"

Jane looks up "Yeah , you can go . I'm staying for awhile longer. I have a few more things to finish up here. Call your armored plow car guy."

"Sure? How you going to get back to Maura's?"

"Um I can just stay here till he comes back then he can take me to Maura's. But remind him to come back."

Korsak laughs "Yeah I'll remind him but I think he's a little scared of you since Angela told him stories about you . So I'm sure he doesn't want to get on your bad side."

Jane smiles "Good remind him of that as you leave the vehicle. Night Vince."

"Night Jane"

Maura is at home waiting for Jane. She can't stop thinking about her and Jane last night. Was this really finally happening? She rushed around the house trying to set the mood to further their relationship even more tonight. In the guest room she cued up her college videos to the parts of her with other girls. Maura was hoping they could watch them together so she could narrate to Jane what was happening on the tapes.

Maura sat on the edge of the bed cueing up the last tape. She was getting worried because she hadn't heard from Jane all day. Her cell rang startling her.

"Hello Jane?"

"Yeah it's me . Sorry I never got a chance to call you today. But good news we caught the bad guy. Wait till I tell you about him. Anyways just thought I'd tell you I'm on my way back . Korsak took the armored vehicle already but I caught a different ride. So I'll see you soon."

"A different ride? Well just be safe but hurry home Jane."

"Okay see ya soon ,bye Maura."

Maura hung up but covered her mouth with her hand and worried says,

"Oh no did I just call my house Jane's home. Oh I hope that she doesn't take that wrong. Oh I know I'm going to mess this up. I need to go slow and think every move out completely before I do anything."

Maura remembered she had bought something for Jane's new police utility belt she will wear with her dress blues uniform for formal occasions. With any luck though she will be able to get Jane to wear it for her tonight . With the extra little something she had bought for it. She found the bag it was in and sat it next to the bed.

Jane had found it difficult all day to keep her mind on work. Her mind kept flashing to the night before with Maura. Now she is sitting next to her mother's boyfriend Grady Wright who she hitched a ride with to get to Maura's house. She was completely turned on and so aroused that she felt every bump the snow plow hit and that just made want it to be Maura touching up against her between her legs instead the snow plow's seat .

By the time the snow plow turned on Maura's street Jane was gripping the door's handle readying to jump out at any second. All she wanted to do was run in the house grab hold of Maura kiss her like she'd never been kissed before and finish what they started last night.

"Jane are you okay? You seem to be breathing a little hard."

Jane shook out of her daze as she heard Grady's voice.

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine ...I just ...it's , I'm cold yeah I'm cold … I breathe a little harder trying to get warm I guess. No I'm fine , but could you just hurry up a little I want to get in and get warm." she said as beads of sweat formed on her forehead just thinking about Maura.

Grady grinned and sped up "Okay , hold on here we go."

The plow sped up knocking Jane back in the seat . She smiled giving the thumbs up to Grady .

The brakes screeched to a stop once they were in front of Maura's house. Jane jumped out waved at Grady as she shut the door and ran into the house.

Breathing even harder yelled "Maura! Maura where are you?"

Maura smiled yelling back "I'm in the guest room."

Jane was sweating now and trying to catch her breath . She took off her coat and button up shirt leaving her only wearing a t-shirt , pants and boots. She walked into the kitchen she opened a beer .She saw the muscle relaxer pill bottle on the counter and took two out and popped them in her mouth downed them drinking the whole beer. She tossed the empty bottle in the trash . Only one thought now was on her mind . She wanted Maura and wasn't going to take a no for an answer. She felt the heat rising again on her skin . She awkwardly kicked off her boots and then began walking purposefully with determinate steps slowly undressing herself . First she flung off and threw her belt to the floor next she was pawing almost ripping off her pants because they were coming off too slowly for her. She stood at guest room door that was only ajar about a half inch. The passion in Jane was taking her over she forcefully kicks the door open with her foot. The door swings open hitting the wall making a loud thud. She softly growls as she sees Maura startled by the sound sit straight up on the bed only wearing a black teddy top. Jane slyly smirks at her and roughly lifts her own shirt up and over her head . She drags it roughly and through the length of her hair and off then throws the t-shirt down hard to the floor.

Maura looks at Jane's face noticing something was different. She looks into Jane's eyes as she moves in closer to her. Her eyes look wild as if filled with flashes of lightning dancing around in her eyes. Maura drags her eyes down Jane's body seeing Jane's breasts. Her eyes get big as she reaches out trying desperately to touch them . Before her fingers touch she feels Jane's hand on the back of her neck pulling her toward her.

Jane smashes her lips against Maura's trying to control her passion but losing the battle. Their lips slide from side to side as Jane pushes Maura back down on the bed straddling her while still kissing her.

Maura is surprised at Jane's dominate side but can't control hers either. She slides her tongue between Jane's tight lips surprising her. As their tongues twirl together and explore one another Maura takes her chance and grabs a handful Jane's hair on the lower back of her head . Her fingers twists and turns until she gets a firm grip . Maura pulls hard breaking the kiss jerking Jane's head back until they are both sitting up looking at each other eye to eye. She watches Jane's eyes softening and a slight grin beginning on her face.

Maura smiles saying, "Ready?"

"More than ready Maura."

Maura chuckles and pulls her teddy up and off over her head. Jane takes it and slings it to the floor smirking at her. As she reaches up to touch Maura something falls to the floor . They both looked down and see whatever it was that fell had now fallen into Maura's bag. The bag in where she had her little something for Jane's police utility belt . Jane reaches down to pick up the bag.

Maura grabs her arm "No wait Jane."

"Okay."

Jane goes in for a kiss and Maura pulls back still thinking about what's in the bag.

"Wait a minute , I bought you something Jane."

Jane climbs up Maura body for a kiss.

"Maura all I want is you." Jane kisses Maura on the shoulder.

"Jane as many times I've fantasized about us finally having sex. There was something I always pictured you wearing."

Slightly leery she slowly ask, "Wearing what?"

Maura bent over to the bag and picked up the utility belt with two fingers and held it up in Jane's face.

"That Maura? I've worn that a few times around you. Like last month at Lt. Crambs service awards dinner."

Maura grinning nods and says " Yes but I just want to see you in the belt no uniform ."

Jane jaw drops and she fakes shock look and teases "Maura ! You want me naked wearing only my belt. Wait , wait I will do that sometime maybe not tonight. If you will wear what you wore on that college video I saw... you know the one where you wore the lab coat...and nothing else?"

Maura thinks about it for a minute then picks up the bag and peeks in it. She lifts up one eyebrow and deviously smiles at Jane. She stands up takes the belt and puts it in the bag and says,

"Fine I'll go put on my lab coat. But Jane you will have to wear the belt for me soon after I wear the lab coat for you. Stay here I'll be right back."

Jane gingerly scoots back up on the bed with her injured back. She smiles ear to ear as she watches Maura slowly walks out of the guest room. She stops turns around walks over to Jane . She points down at Jane's boy shorts . She put one finger under the waistband pulling it out slightly then let it go and as it pops back on Jane says,

"When I come back those better be off too."

Jane laughs nods as Maura walks back out with the bag. Jane slowly slides the shorts off. She scoots back still not believing this was really happening with Maura. She couldn't keep her hips from squirming in anticipation. Still not really knowing what to expect because she'd never had sex with a woman before let a lone with Maura. She could feel herself getting wetter every second that she was squirming and waiting for Maura. She thinks to herself what's the worse that could happen? Maybe the worst is I will just self com bust into flames seeing Maura in real life stripping out of that lab coat. Jane squirming still laughed to herself.

Maura found a pristine lab coat to wear for Jane. She looks sadly at the utility belt then into the bag even with a sadder look on her face. She dabs on the favorite perfume Jane likes her to wear. She picks up the belt and fits it tightly around her waist and buckles it. She then attached the gift onto the belt. She then looks in the mirror to see how it looks on her. She smiles and says,

"Well one of us is going to wear this tonight . I guess it will be me."

Maura buttons all the buttons on the lab coat as she walks back to the guest room. As Jane sits impatiently mumbling to herself,

"What is taking her so long it's just a lab coat? Wait how am I just sitting here waiting? I came in here with every intention of having really hot ,lusty sex as soon as I walked in. I mean I kicked the door open and everything. What the fuck went wrong? I don't need the lab coat I just need her . I'm going to go get her. Where is..."

Maura gently kicks the half open door all the way open instantly stopping Jane's mumbling.

Maura sexily walks slowly in the room and unbuttons one button. She watches Jane's mouth open slightly and sees her eyes starring at the next button down on her lab coat. Maura unbuttons another then lets her fingers wander slowly over her breast to the next button.

Teasingly Maura winks at Jane and asks "Another button undone? I only have two left now how many should I unbutton Jane?"

Jane feeling her mouth start to fill with an over abundant amount of saliva she swallows hard and lifts up two fingers to her and smiles.

Maura turns her back to Jane and unbuttons the last two buttons. She adjusts the belt and slowly turns back around . She pulls the lab coat back with her hands then places her hands on each of her hips waiting for a reaction from Jane.

Jane slowly lets her eyes move down from Maura's face and onto her breasts. She glimpses something move out of the corner of her eyes but doesn't want to look anywhere besides her breasts . But begrudgingly takes a quick scan of the rest of her body . She freezes as she finally sees it ,

"A strap on? You put a strap on on my police utility belt?" Jane is shocked and surprised not being able to look away from it.

Maura smiles as she wiggles her hips and the strap on moves side to side.

"Yes Jane , do you like it?"

Jane is at a loss for words as her mind is spinning with so many images and thoughts about them using the strap on. Maura crawls onto the bed and straddles one of Jane's thighs . She begins grinding on her thigh. Jane feels how wet Maura is as her body looks like a wave undulating back and forth on her now shaking thigh.

Jane couldn't resist any longer , she reached up with her hands and cupped both of Maura's breasts in her hands. She gently squeezed at first then Maura leaned into her hands and Jane squeezed and grabbed them harder as Maura's head fell back enjoying the sensation of Jane's hands and fingers exploring her breasts.

Maura gasps at the absence of Jane's left hand leaving her breast. She then gasps loudly as she felt a couple of Jane's fingers sliding in her between her legs. Maura tilted her head down on Jane's shoulder and Jane whispered in her ear,

"God Maura you feel so good and so very wet."

Maura feels Jane's fingers now sliding in and out of her. She wants more she needs more . She is feeling the tingling ,burning desire at each thrust from Jane's fingers going deeper inside her. But she fights the desire and pulls Jane's dripping wet fingers out of her. She moves the wet fingers up and down the shaft of the strap on . She bends down and whispers in Jane's ear,

"Spread your legs for me now . Please baby I want to make you feel as good as you are making me feel ."

Jane breathes hard as her nostrils even flare making Maura giggle. Jane gives her a stern look but then starts moving her legs apart. Maura stops giggling and grabs the shaft with one hand . She moves it up and down slowly through Jane's wet folds. She circles the clit and then slowly pushes the tip into Jane. It was Jane's turn to gasp as she wraps her long legs around Maura's waist and pulls her and the strap on down and into her deeper.

Maura puts her head on Jane's neck and breathes heavily out says.

"Oh fuck yeah baby."

Maura starts thrusting the strap on faster into her as both their breaths get louder and heavier. Maura places her hands on Jane's breasts and starts squeezing and kneading them hard as her thrusting gets faster.

Jane gasps and throws her head back on the pillow . Maura is so close to the right spot for Jane. But Jane wants to last longer and reaches and puts her hands on Maura's breasts and mimics what Maura is doing to hers. But that doesn't slow Maura down. So Jane reaches around her and grabs and squeezes both of her cheeks . Jane lets one hand slide back down between Maura's legs. She enters two fingers in and starts matching Maura's thrusts with her fingers in to her.

Half an hour in they are both breaking out in a sweat getting into a perfect rhythm with the others body's needs. Each bringing the other closer and closer until finally, Jane's body on fire her orgasm begins,

"Oh Maura, Oh God yes right there yes !"

Maura feeling Jane's body spasm sends her over and she starts to tremble and shake as they hold on tightly to one another,

"Jane! Mmmm Oh Jane!"

They hold on to one another riding out their orgasms. The bodies finally stop spasming and they lay still both gasping for air. Maura rolls off Jane and they both wipe the sweat from their brows gasping for air .

They look at one another and grin then laugh while still trying to catch their breaths. Jane laughs puts one hand backwards on her .

"We could have been done this a long time ago. Why in the world did we wait?" Jane laughs and looks over at a grinning Maura.

"I don't know, all I know is I've wanted to since the day I met you. So I guess this means we can do this again sometime?"

Jane laughs louder puts an arm around Maura pulling her closer. "Yes come here. How about I grab a beer and you some wine ...then maybe we can do this again? I mean if you want to?"

Maura giggles sexily into Jane's neck "Yes please."

Jane smirks and kisses Maura. Then they hear a loud snow plow's breaks in front of the house.

"Fuck it's Ma! Hide the evidence and get dressed Maura." Jane jumps up out of bed starts dressing.

Maura laughs "Evidence ? Really Jane? Let's just tell her?" Maura gets up starts to dress.

"No not yet Maura! I want you all to myself for a little any way , okay?"

Maura nods and gives her a kiss.

Angela steps in just as Jane pulled up her Red Sox's lounge pants. Both of them dressed and standing in front of Angela trying to look innocent.

"Hi girls! What are you two doing on this snowy night" Anything fun?"

Maura slides the strap on under the bed with her foot. They look at each other and smile and say at the same time.

"Oh nothing."


End file.
